


Honestly? I Want You To Baby Me

by TimelessWriting



Series: IzuMizu Week [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, izumizu week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And honestly? Right now he just wanted to let himself be taken care of. He was so tired and that nightmare had drained him–not that he remembered what it was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly? I Want You To Baby Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two so I hope they're in character. For Day 2, Nightmare!

_“Izumi? Izumi! Izumi wake up!”_

Izumi jolted awake, breathing heavy as he laid there in bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars that his boyfriend of 4 years had insisted on putting on the ceiling. His hair was damp with sweat and breathing labored.

“Izumi, are you okay?”

A quick glance to his side revealed Mizutani’s concerned gaze, and Izumi let out a noisy exhale as he looked back up towards their little make-believe sky. He crinkled his nose at the feeling of stickiness on his skin, but he supposed that’s something he could fix later with a shower. First he needed to calm down.

“Izumi?”

“I’m fine,” He muttered, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face, grimacing at the feeling of it. “I just had a bad dream, that’s all,” He swung his legs over the edge and slouched over, covering his face with his hands.

He felt the dip of the bed next to him and the sound of their creaky old bed adjusting to the sudden movement, but he didn’t look up until he felt the butterfly touch of Mizutani’s hand on his shoulder and move upwards to brush against his face.

“You don’t look fine,” Mizutani’s gaze wandered down to his boyfriend’s chapped lips once the pink tongue darted out to quickly wet them and he sighed. “Honestly…” He got up and wandered out of the room, Izumi’s curious gaze following him.

He came back a few minutes later with a mug in his hands, blowing gently on it in order to cool it down.

“Here.” He started, getting down on his knees in front of where Izumi sat. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position, but that didn’t matter to Mizutani as long as he could help his significant other. “Drink this,” He put the cup of warm milk in Izumi’s hands, hesitating to let go once he felt just how shaky and unstable the other’s grip was. In the end he decided to leave his hands over the other’s, even after Izumi’s had tightened on the mug and the chances of him dropping it were low. Obviously the nightmare had shaken Izumi up more than Mizutani had originally thought.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Mizutani let out an appreciative hum at the answer, finally letting go of the mug as Izumi finished up the drink and placed it on the nightstand. He got up from his position on the floor and moved to sit next to his lover, leaning his head on said male’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” He murmured, playing with Izumi’s hands as he placed small fluttering kisses on his shoulder. He really was trying his best to make sure that Izumi was okay and comfortable. He hated seeing the normally neutral-faced male break down. It broke his heart.

“Better thanks to you.”

“Mmhmm…” He placed a few more kisses along the width of the skin on the shoulder. “Want to lay back down?”

Izumi hesitated a second before letting himself lean into the signs of affection that his boyfriend showed. It wasn’t often he let himself indulge in them. “Yea–… Yeah…”

He let himself be pulled back to bed by Mizutani, even giving in when the taller of the two tried to tuck his head under theirs. He wasn’t in the mood to put up a fight, and honestly? Right now he just wanted to let himself be taken care of. He was so tired and that nightmare had drained him–not that he remembered what it was about.

“Mm… Love you, Izumi…”

Izumi listened to the rise and fall of Mizutani’s chest before whispering, “I love you too…” and allowing himself to drift back to sleep in his boyfriend’s protective embrace.


End file.
